Many popular sunscreen formulations, particularly those designated “full spectrum,” contain components such as avobenzone or oxybenzone. Avobenzone and oxybenzone are aromatic ketones that are used to block UV rays. Avobenzone is effective at blocking the full spectrum of UVA radiation, whereas oxybenzone can be used to block UVB and short-wave UVA radiation. However, when avobenzone and/or oxybenzone are absorbed onto or into textiles (e.g., bath or beach towels, clothing, sheets, upholstery, etc.) and are subsequently washed, they may cause yellow stains that are difficult to remove. In particular, it has been reported that when textiles are washed in an alkaline wash solution, especially when using chlorine bleach, yellow stains appear to be “set” by the high pH and chlorine. Further, if the wash solution contains iron, reaction with avobenzone and/or oxybenzone can cause the stains to become orange. Attempts to remove such stains with typical combinations of detergent, detergent boosters, and bleach have not been successful. Some prior art methods have used acidic detergents with phosphoric acid to remove avobenzone stains. However, for a number of environmental reasons, phosphoric acid is not a sustainable component in laundry operations. Further, such acidic methods typically use a very low pH, which may damage textiles if the acid is not adequately removed by rinsing prior to machine drying. It is against this background that the present disclosure is made.